1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a drive device that drives a movable part on which, for example, an image sensor of a camera is attached.
2. Description of the Related Art
A device which is provided in a photographing device such as a digital camera and removes dust particles attached to the camera's image sensor and its cover is proposed.
United States Published Patent Application Publication Number 2005-0264656 A discloses a drive device which vibrates attached dust particles by striking a movable part against a fixed part for a constant interval so as to dislodge the dust particles attached to an image sensor and its cover with the impact of the strike.
However, dust particles vary in weight, but only a constant vibrational frequency is generated by striking a movable part against a fixed part for a constant interval. Therefore, some dust particles may not be removed from an image sensor and its cover by the impact of the strike.